Thanksgiving Tummyaches
by Minty Lynni
Summary: Something I wrote in honour of Thanksgiving... These kind of stores seem to be my forte. "Tetsuya was rather shy in such a social situation and pretty much followed his boyfriend, Tobio, around, including everytime Tobio got another helping of food. That ammount of food was pushing it for Tobio, yes, but for the far-too-skinny Tetsuya, it was awful."


Turkey, potatoes...

stuffing, cranberry sauce...

And pie.

Oh, god, the pie.  
Oh, why did Ryutaro and Madoka have to be such good cooks?

Since it was Thanksgiving, most of the Ex-Dark Nebula members (And eventually Gingka and his friends got in on the idea too) mutually decided to all go to someone's house and have dinner together. Teru suggested his place since his house was the biggest, and after awhile he also suggested they turn the whole thing into some kind of huge slumber party. Things went off from there.

Ryutaro and Madoka did most of the cooking with some help from others but most of the time it was the two of them. When dinner finally started, everything seemed okay until Kyoya and Ryuuga got into a fight, which led to a broken chair and both of them getting hit over the head with Ryutaro's fan before being sent to opposite corners of the room. Tetsuya was rather shy in such a social situation and pretty much followed his boyfriend, Tobio, around, including everytime Tobio got another helping of food. That ammount of food was pushing it for Tobio, yes, but for the far-too-skinny Tetsuya, it was awful.

He was in a rather weird position in the living room, kneeling on the floor with his arms folded on the couch, his head resting in his folded arms. Kyoya and Benkei were a little ways away, Benkei in a food coma with Kyoya sitting in his lap with a piece of pie (as Ryutaro wouldn't let him get any before). Gingka was face-down on the floor a little ways away with a concerned Sora petting his hair. Everyone else was either cleaning up or already in one of the guest rooms. Tetsuya looked over across the room where Tobio was sitting in a chair, asleep, shirt hiked up and jeans unbuttoned. Tetsuya could see just a little bit of his striped boxers. He was sprawled out like a total slob, which was weird for him. A sudden rumbling noise and a painful sensation caused Tetsuya to cringe, remembering just how bad his gut was aching.

"You okay, crabsticks?" Tetsuya glanced over at Kyoya.

"Not really..." Tetsuya responded in a hushed voice, pressing his face into the couch cusion.

"Everything okay in here?" Madoka poked her head in.

"Well, 3/6s of the occupants in this room are knocked out on food comas and Tetsuya seems like he's not doing so well" Kyoya responded. Madoka looked over at Tetsuya.

"Are you gonna be okay? Do you want some medicine or something?" Madoka asked. Tetsuya merely shrugged.

"Hm..." Madoka looked over at the snoring Tobio, then walked over to him and gave him a hearty smack on the gut, causing him to groan in pain and wake up.

"What the hell was that for?" Tobio asked groggily. Madoka merely pointed at Tetsuya. Tobio looked over at his taller boyfriend, and almost immedietly looked worried. "Tetsuya? Shit, you don't look good." Tobio said as he made his way over and sat down on the couch next to where Tetsuya's arms were folded. Tetsuya peered up at him when Tobio's hand ran through his hair. "You alright?"

Tetsuya gave a small head shake and whispered "No..."

"Stomach ache?"

"Yes..."

"Whattya say we go find one of the guest rooms and lie you down on a nice soft bed, instead of whatever it is you're doing right now." Tetsuya nodded and Tobio pulled him to his feet. The two (rather bloated) boyfriends waddled their way to a guest room, Tobio keeping a hold on Tetsuya's waist as they wandered through the hallway. When they found a room, Tetsuya immedietly climbed up onto the bed and gently set himself down, soon followed by Tobio who just kinda flopped onto the bed, which made Tetsuya whimper from being jostled. "Ah, shit, sorry Tets..."

"It's alright Crabby-err-Tobi..." Tetsuya mumbled. It was silent for a little while, save from the occasional hiccup from Tobio or a sickening gurgle from Tetsuya's stomach. Tobio was glad that for the most part his meal had settled, but Tetsuya seemed to be in a lot of pain. The Sniper was really worried about his Crab-Obsessed boyfriend, this was the most he had EVER seen Tetsuya eat, cramming all that food into the tiny space that was Tetsuya's stomach was an amazing feat indeed, but Tetsuya was suffering. Tobio moved onto his side and gently grabbed Tetsuya from behind, slowly pulling him closer. Tetsuya blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

"Ssshh..." Tetsuya blushed even more as he felt Tobio fiddling with the buckle to his belt. Tobio undid it and pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor a few feet away, then he played around with the button to Tetsuya's jeans, once he managed to get it undone and then pull down the zipper, Tetsuya felt the sudden release of pressure. He felt a little better now that his stomach wasn't restrained, but it still hurt like the dickens. "Feel any better?"

"Oooh... a little bit..."

"I see..."

Tetsuya layed there in Tobio's arms, silent again for the most part, until he felt Tobio's hand gently press onto the side of his stomach. Tetsuya gulped.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I didn't think it was posible for one's stomach to feel like a rock." Tobio mused.

"Please, whatever you're doing, be gentle, it hurts so much, piiiiinchyyyyy-" Tetsuya was cut off from his whimpering by a loud belch. Tobio started roaring with laughter from behind him as Tetsuya turned bright red.

"Well, that had to have helped, wouldn't you say?" Tobio asked. Tetsuya nodded, again, the pressure in his stomach seemed to decrease. A lot of it was pressure from a number of things that was causing most of the pain (His belt buckle and jeans pressing on his stomach for one, and air bubbles fom eating more quickly then he should have for another) and after a few more burps thanks to Tobio pressing on him he was just left with the feeling of being so uncomfertably full. Tetsuya could feel Tobio's afro gently push against his back as Tobio pulled Tetsuya closer.

"Ooh..."

"You okay?" Tobio instinctively asked when Tetsuya moaned.

"Oh, I'm crabtastic..." Tetsuya yawned. "I just feel super full and super sleepy..."

"Mm, yeah, the turkey can do that to yeah... some kind of chemical in it or something..." As if Tetsuya's yawn was contaigeous, Tobio yawned too. The shorter blonde nuzzled his cheek against Tetsuya's back. "But, alas, I am super full and super sleepy as well." Tobio mumbled sleepily. Tetsuya chuckled.

"I think it's time we slept then, my little crab."

"I'm not little..." Tobio muttered before drifting off to sleep, curled around Tetsuya still. Tetsuya smiled tiredly, curled up in a ball in Tobio's embrace, and he too slowly drifted off to sleep as well. 


End file.
